The Tenth Realm
by X-RHODEN-X
Summary: A story seeking to remake what gammaxmen80 sought to do but stopped. The land of Middle Earth must prepare for the Thunder as Thor arrives and joins the fellowship as the Tenth companion.


Asgard the realm eternal.

All knew its might.

But there were many realms of which it had no knowledge of.

The world of Arda.

The masterpiece of a being who preferred to live amongst his creations from time to time.

Asgard seemed content with what it knew, its people knew nothing of greed or ambition.

All save one.

Loki pondered over the words present in the dusty old book in front of him. He deigned to spend most of his time in the royal chambers reading when not in the throne room issuing edicts behind the guise of Odin.

The writings of this old sage seemed to possess knowledge of magic rivalling that of his own. He leafed through the writings and decided that the opportunity which chanced by him was too valuable to ignore.

Thus the tale has been set and thus it shall begin.

"Raaaargh!" the seven Asgardians charged the shining blonde haired warrior. "Haha, I like your spirit men! Come and show me the fruits of your training!" yelled the shining prince.

Six of them charged him at once and all tackled him at the same time. The result however was one they failed to anticipate. He simply stood there as the Asgardians hung onto him like a cat hanging onto the trunk of a tree.

"Not bad, now let me show you mine." with that a frenzy of shining gold metal suddenly went flying through the air as Thor prince of Asgard and heir to the throne of Odin flexed his arms.

"I see you're training already, I doubt we'll need the army if you keep this up." said the blonde dashing warrior as he paced towards Thor.

"Ah, Fandral! Its odd to see you on this side of the Warrior's Field, have you decided to take a respite from your needle striking?" said Thor.

"Yes actually, a respite and a quest to seek out a conversation with the mighty prince of Asgard." said Fandral.

"You flatter me with your words my friend, they're usually reserved for the ladies at court, but I must respectfully decline your praise, my journey to the dark world showed me that there are those who possess might which makes mine look like a child's in comparison." said Thor with a look of determination.

"That creature possessed unnatural power and kept you separated from mighty Mjolnir during your battle, if you held onto your battle-companion the outcome would have been different. Heimdall seemed quite supportive of you when he told me the story." said Fandral.

"I do bear some news which may interest you of course, the All-Father has recently been having many ancient tomes sent to his chambers, he rarely sees the light of day any longer except the light entering the windows of the throne room." said Fandral.

"Hmm, you speak true, I haven't met Father ever since my return from Greenwich. Jane agreed to let me visit Asgard for a week while she investigates some magical occurrence which interests her." said Thor.

"I should probably speak to him, you have my thanks for telling me of this Fandral, I shall act upon it immediately." said Thor as he began towards the throne room.

The golden halls of Asgard were nothing new to Thor and as he passed through them he saw many people bow to him and many ladies giggle.

He went up to the guards at the throne and asked the one on the left "I request an audience with the All-Father, please inform him."

The guard conformed to his request and went up the stairs to inform the supposed All-Father.

After a few moments 'Odin' arrived and sat upon his throne.

Thor bowed and began "Father it is a pleasure to see you again, I hope the guards told you of my return to Asgard for some time?"

"Yes, I was informed the moment you discussed the matter with the mortal Jane Foster." said 'Odin'.

"I actually was hoping to have words with you Thor, there is a matter which requires your attention." said 'Odin'.

"Of course Father, I am always ready to answer Asgard's call and defend it." said Thor.

"I have recently discovered a new realm, it lies outside the reach of the World Tree, the realm itself is quite expansive and is full of strife. The older races in the realm refer to it as Arda." he paused "There is something there that belongs to me, a ring... the residents of Arda may be in danger as long as the ring is in their realm, I need you, and only you to go to Arda and retrieve this ring." said 'Odin'.

"Father, may I ask after the reason for all this secrecy?" said Thor.

"The ring possesses great power, it was lost during the time of my father Bor, thus it would be for the best to keep its knowledge a secret." said 'Odin'.

"Very well Father, but how do you propose to get me there?" said Thor.

"It shall not be dark magic like the last time on Earth, something which greatly weakened you for your battle alongside the mortals, no... there are other ways." said 'Odin'.

"Thor are you ready?" said 'Odin'.

"Yes Father." said Thor.

'Odin' used Gungnir and opened a portal, Thor seemed unsure at first but decided to trust in his 'Father' and hurled Mjolnir towards the portal while hanging onto its leather thong.

"Back, you devils!" yelled the Hobbit as he swung his blade at the menacing figure which lay before him.

To his dismay however the Witch King parried Sam's blow with his own blade, an act which the caused the hobbit's blade to shatter. A moment ensued... and then the Witch King lashed out at Sam with his fist sending him flying. The two other standing hobbits fell flat on the ground in terror.

With nothing left to hinder them the Black Riders turn their attention upon a hobbit which staggered back on the ground.

Frodo desperately tried to flee, but to no avail. He finally gave in to despair and slipped on the ring.

"No!" he heard coming from Sam.

Frodo had entered a strange twilight world where he could now see the true forms of the ruthless five who hunted him. Their pallid horrifying faces gazing into his very soul.

He had succumbed to fear as the Witch King's haggard hand extended towards the ring on his finger.

He could not resist as the Witch King pounced and Frodo winced as the tip of the vile figure's black dagger slid into his shoulder.

Frodo felt weak, then he saw the Ringwraiths turn their attention behind them.

The matter seemed quite urgent such that it jerked the dark hunters from their current task.

Frodo thought he was dreaming as he saw a blue figure enter the fray, the luminescence of the figure seemed to contrast with the lifeless horror emanating from the Nazgul.

Thor had arrived upon the hilltop as hastily as he could.

He raised his hammer in a threatening posture and began "I heard troubling cries coming from these ruins, answer me dark pilgrims!" said the mighty prince of Asgard.

"Never come between a Nazgul and his prey!" shrieked the Witch King in a shrill terrifying voice.

Thor seemed unfazed by the Witch King's threat, he said "I Thor prince of Asgard demand an answer! Why are these dwarven children on the ground! and why is one of them wounded!" he yelled.

"Do you not know death when you see it, prince of mending bridges!" shrieked the Witch King.

"Mending bridges... how about you mend this!" said Thor as he suddenly tossed Mjolnir at the Black Rider. He did not toss it with force but like tossing a coin into a jar.

The hammer which he perceived to be a smith's tool flew at him very slowly, he thought the golden haired man was toying with him and tried batting it out of the air.

He did not quite anticipate however, his sword shattering upon contact with the hammer.

Mjolnir was about to fall to the ground but with a simple gesture from Thor it returned to his hand speedily.

The Witch King shrieked loudly as he seemed to order his Nazgul to fall back.

The Black Riders along with their leader scattered off the hill top in different directions in a hasty retreat.

The mighty Thor contemplated going after them but glanced upon Frodo's wounded condition.

"Are you hurt? Where did he stab you?" asked the mighty Thor in a firm but assuring voice.

"Mister Frodo's hurt bad, that devil stabbed him!" exclaimed Frodo's faithful gardener Samwise Gamgee.

Before any further conversation could be tarried a dark hooded figure came out from behind the stones with a lit torch in one hand and a sword in the other.

"You have my thanks for your help, master Thor? I am Strider." said the hooded ranger.

"It was no problem Strider, I heard cries of anguish from these ruins and came to their aid. Are these your sons? They are brave to have stood against such odds." said Thor.

"They are not my sons, they are under my protection, something I was about to provide them until your timely arrival. You move very swiftly and quietly for a man of your size, I failed to sense your approach and arrival as I was hiding behind the stones. Speaking of which, I would be grateful to know of this Asgard, I am quite well versed in the geography of Middle Earth and I have not heard of a kingdom by the name of Asgard." said Strider.

Before Thor could continue however Pippin interrupted "He flew like an eagle and came in behind the devils! He flew!"

"Flew? The despair of the battle is still fresh in your mind master Peregrin, you must rest." said Strider.

"There isn't much to talk about here Strider, I am glad to have been of assistance but need some information of my own, I am here on an urgent quest, I seek a ring, it once belonged to my father Odin and he would like it back." said Thor.

"You mean the ring Frodo has?" uttered Pippin.

"Fool!" said Strider.

Thor's gaze turned to the ring which was attached to a chain and safely dangling from Frodo's neck.

"Let me see that." said Thor with a curious inquisitive gaze.

"No! I am afraid I cannot let you do that, the ring belongs to the dark lord Sauron and cannot be allowed into the hands of men!" said Strider.

"Dark lord? The ring belongs to Odin All-Father King of Asgard as it belonged to his father Bor." said Thor with a perplexed look.

"I'm sorry master Thor but it seems that there is indeed much to talk about." said Strider.


End file.
